Patch Notes (July 2nd, 2013)
Patch Notes are a direct quote from this thread. Ancient Shadow Festival: Seek out the Ancient Shadow Festival Sponsor Priest in Zarland City, Warthorne Temple or Lilia City for details on the festival. Answer their call for help to receive the title “Warthorne’s Blessing”. General Changes / Bug Fixes: *Fixed the tooltips for Dragon Slots, so that it displays the correct price for each unlock. *Fixed an issue that would cause Andromons in Aymori Sands to become invisible if you run out of his area.. *Fixed Desert Conqueror achievement so that it would update correctly when killing Ekane Atlus. *Fix to Ranger skill Dragon Kiss, made it work correctly. *Fixed a client crash caused by flash messages *Correct several white recipes to use consistent resources of other items of that type. *Corrected the drop table for Juno Crystal Gallery, Accursed Tower, and Dunar Temple for difficulty level 2 of higher. Previously you had a chance to get white equipment, now you will get at least blue equipment. *Corrupted Knight in Juno Crystal Plateau is no longer able to be captured. *Corrected the placement of npcs for quest “The Undead Invasion” and “Scary Virus” so they are inside the red circle on the map. *Fixed an issue where some Bank NPCs in Laedis had no names shown. *Attack the Cave Public quest will now require less Residents to be saved in order to progress *Shield are no longer able to be Dyed *Fixed a problem where you couldn’t finish the last part of a story quests from Bakra, Puretia, or Satuma if you had already finished one of the other ones. *Fixed an issue with Blood-Dripping Flower NPC not showing a heath bar *Removed the map icon for the NPC researching in the dark for Public Quest “Shadow Hunting” *If you cancel an auction it will now return the item to your inventory instead of sending it to you in the mail. If your backpack is full it will not allow you to cancel the auction. *Fixed the collision box of several housing items, making them easier to place *Using the Z key while on a mount was causing a strange animation to be played. The Z key will no longer do anything when on a mount. *Fixed an issue with two-handed hammers not playing an animation when you press the Z key. *The Koramos' Breath Encounter in the Accursed Tower Story Dungeon has received the following adjustments: *Deathbloom plants will be summoned by Koramos' Breath every 30 seconds *"Dragon Snarl" will now reduce the affected player's movement speed for 2 seconds every 5 seconds *"Lethe Venom" will now only deal action point damage instead of dealing action and health point damage. *Update voiceover in many of the cut scenes *Increased the drop rate of Sealed Draconic flutes slightly *Increased the amount of time a dragon summoned by a Draconic Flute from 3 minutes to 6 minutes. *Increased the cool down on Draconic Flutes from 2 minutes to 3 Minutes. *Fixed an issue where you would not receive the title when capturing Jade Soul if it was summoned from a Resonation Draconic Flute. *Seal-Breaking Scale Powder can be acquired from the extraction of Humming Draconic Flutes and Tiny Amounts of Napo Ore. *Capturing or Killing “Balge” will now give the title “of Laedis” Interface Changes: *The appearance of item can be viewed on merchants now. *Left clicking on an item will open a preview window showing the item on your character model *Added players level to the tooltip when you mouse over a player *Updated Heath Bars *Will now display level and guild name with the heath bars *Level color will change if target is higher or lower level up to 6 levels. Red -> White -> Grey *Players will no longer get pop-up window for (Grouping, Add Friend, Trade Request, Duel, Summoning) when they are in battle or capturing a dragon. *Player sending request will get a message saying the “Target is Busy”. *Guild UI *Updated Permission system for guilds to allow permissions for Research Skill, Access Storage, and Deposit Into Storage *Added tab to Guild Window for Guild Storage *This system is not fully implemented so you will not be able to use the storage at this time. *Guild Announcement and Introductions will now go through the word filter system *Dragon Hoard Tech Skill has been unlocked *This skill will allow players in the guild of level 30 or higher to have access to Dragon Treasure Hunting Process *House UI *The “Leave a message” and “Name of House” will go through word filter system *Dragon Shard Inventory can now be filtered by type Category:Patch Notes